1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for providing ventilation for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known ventilation devices for attachment to an automobile or similar motorized vehicle is that in many instances the installation of same is very complicated. Furthermore, such devices cannot easily and quickly be changed from one window to another, especially when the vehicle is in motion.
Another problem with known devices is that they are designed for either exhausting air from the vehicle, or pressurizing the air within the vehicle, but are not quickly and easily adaptable to effect either condition.
Furthermore, known type devices, being fairly complicated, are also relatively expensive to manufacture, install and maintain.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
1,588,654--6/15/26--Brownlee PA1 1,718,083--6/18/29--Segelken PA1 1,750,789--3/18/30--Thompson PA1 1,978,399--10/30/34--Blakeslee PA1 2,859,680--11/11/58--O'Shei PA1 4,111,106--9/5/78--Burns PA1 4,527,466--7/9/85--Kossor et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,654 to Brownlee is in the form of a clip arrangement adapted to fit over the upper section of a window; however, it is formed of metal, and is not easily manufactured, installed or maintained. It also is not designed for pressurizing the air within a vehicle. The Thompson patent shows a somewhat similar device for creating a suction within a motor vehicle. Again, this device is relatively complicated.
The other patents are adapted for fitting over an automobile window, but do not provide for the reversible air suction/pressure feature of the present invention, nor the easily manufactured and maintained features thereof.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.